Forever
by feltsmandy
Summary: Só o que eu sei é que já não quero mais o seu sangue. Bem eu quero, mas é diferente. Agora eu quero TODA VOCÊ! Eu acho que te amo Hermione.


Já tinha passado das três da manha quando Draco finalmente encontrou sua presa. Era uma mulher baixa com longos cabelos castanhos e cacheados. A morena caminhava sozinha, cambaleando pelos muros do beco escuro. Ela tinha saido pela porta dos fundos do bar antigo no qual se podia ouvir o som alto tocando.  
Logo que ela saiu Draco pode sentir o forte cheiro adocicado de seu sangue misturado e álcool. Ela cheirava divinamente e estava levando-o a loucura. Draco logo se preparou para atacar, ele simplesmente precisava prová-la.

– 'Mi'! – Draco xingou mentalmente quando viu um homem com marcantes cabelos ruivos.

Draco, claro, o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, os cabelos vermelhos eram marca registrada da família Weasley a gerações. Ronald Weasley, seu rival desde o berço, acabava de deixar o bar em busca de _sua_ garota.

– 'Mi', venha, não fique assim aquilo não significou nada. Eu juro! – Ele parecia suplicar a garota e Draco ficou curioso pra saber o que tinha acontecido.

– Deixe- me Ron! Não quero mais saber, desta vez não tem volta. ACABOU! – Ela disse dando as costas a Weasley e desaparatando dali.

Foi quando Draco a reconheceu. A garota do cheiro doce era Granger a filha de Muggles, cuja vida ele bagunçou em Hogwarts. Tinha anos que Draco não a via. Desde a Batalha final.  
Tanto ele quanto Granger sumiram logo depois da guerra. Draco foi transformado em vampiro como uma vingança a seu pai. A principio Draco ficou transtornado, tentou de todas as formas que conhecia se matar, mas o corpo de um vampiro era bem _resistente_ e ele por sua vez, bem no fundo, não estava pronto para deixar o mundo.  
O sangue o enojava mas isso logo foi esquecido quando se deu conta que essa era a única forma de saciar sua fome. E assim sete anos se passaram e hoje, ali estava ele, de volta a Inglaterra e revendo pessoas que jamais pensou que veria.

Após a saída dramática de_ sua_ presa, Draco também fez a sua própria saída.

Apartir dessa noite todos os lugares que Hermione Granger estava, bastava se esforçar um pouco mais e era possível ver Draco também.  
Draco estava obcecado, ele não conseguia deixar de segui-la. Seu cheiro o embriagava, ele conseguia distingui-lo mesmo no mar de gente que havia em Hogsmeade. Mas sempre que via a oportunidade de mordê-la algo se colocava em seu caminho, seja alguém querendo um minuto de atenção da _grande heroína da guerra_ ou ela desaparatar no pior momento. Tudo isso já estava deixando-o louco. Draco só pensava em prova-la em todos os lugares e de maneiras distintas. Ao ponto de sangue nenhum satisfazê-lo. Por isso que quando a viu entrar em Flourish and Blotts pela terceira vez aquele dia Draco não pensou muito e foi atrás.

– UAU! Olha quem esta de volta! Se não é a Granger – Ele disse logo atrás dela, tão perto que quase podia sentir seu sabor, fazendo Hermione virar-se assustada.

– Mais que... Malfoy! – Ela mantia os olhos bem abertos como se não pudesse acreditar no que via.

– Sentiu minha falta? – Disse ele tocando seus cabelos, que estavam bem maiores do que ele se lembrava. Hermione pareceu se encolher ao seu toque, mas Draco não podia se conter, não sabia o que lhe estava acontecendo, simplesmente queria toca-la de alguma forma, saber a textura de seus cabelos, de sua pele. – Por onde andou?

– Estava fora da cidade Malfoy. E não, não senti sua falta. – Ela tentou sair de perto dele. Mas Draco foi mais rápido e pos seus braços encostados na estante a cercando no lugar.

– Que pena! – Ele disse ironicamente. – Sabe Granger, você ta bem diferente. Parece ate outra pessoa. – É claro que parecia, tinha se passado 7 anos. Só ele não mudaria nada nesse meio tempo e nem poderia, é um vampiro. Draco agora tocava sua bochecha, ele pode ouvir, mais do que sentir, sua pulsação aumentar. Ela estava nervosa e isso se tornava uma tentação pra Draco. Ele precisava ir embora ou iria morde-la ali mesmo.

– Ugh...Malfoy? Seus olhos... ér eles ficaram escuros de repente. – _Merda_. Ela parecia surpresa, assustada. Ele não sabia distinguir.

– Não é nada, provavelmente a luz! Eu tenho que ir. Espero te ver de novo Granger. – Ele saiu o mais rápido que pode, tentando parecer normal.

Durante semanas, Hermione parecia fugir de tudo e de todos, nunca estava sozinha e quando estava andava desconfiada, olhando pra todos os lados como se esperasse que algo fosse pular das sombras para pegá-la  
Draco chegou a pensar que ela sabia sobre ele, mas logo descartou essa ideia. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que estava sendo cuidadoso. Não tinha como ela saber que ele a seguia a todos os momentos durante quase dois meses, certo? A cada dia que passava Draco caçava um pouco mais, ficar sempre na cola de Hermione estava deixando-o insano, Ele só pensava no seu cheiro e tinha que beber cada vez mais sangue para não ataca-la de repente. Durante todo esse tempo a seguindo, Draco sentia que já a conhecia, ele sabia que ela só tomava chá preto ou café, sempre com um pouco de canela. Ela sempre fazia sua comida e jantava vendo um seriado que parecia bem antigo, mas sempre a fazia rir, e quando acabava o jantar comia pelo menos um bombom. No trabalho, era sempre educada com todos e parecia ter todos eles como amigos. Potter e Weasley já não a seguiam como antes, era raro vê-los juntos e quando se esbarravam pelo ministério se cumprimentavam somente com um gesto de cabeça. Draco não sabia o que tinha causado essa mudança drástica, mas achava assim melhor, pois seria bem mais fácil se aproximar de Hermione sem os dois idiotas por perto. Porque sim Draco já não queria apenas seu sangue, ele queria algo mais, ainda não sabia ao certo o que, mas queria.

Draco pode sentir seu cheiro bem antes de perceber sua presença. Isso o surpreendeu, não esperava que ela fosse aquele bar. Ele mesmo só tinha ido ate ali para se _alimentar_ antes de voltar a vigia-la. Sua surpresa foi maior quando a viu sentar ao seu lado na barra.

– Oi. – Disse ela. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele ficou nervoso. Não esperava que ela fosse falar com ele. – Estive te procurando!

– É? E o que você quer comigo? – Tudo nela o embriagava, principalmente seus olhos, porem ela os escondia dele. Hermione tinha a vista fixa em suas mãos, ela estalava os dedos em claro sinal de nervosismo.

– Como aconteceu? – _Ah?_ Ela lhe olhou então. E perguntou de novo. – Como aconteceu?

– Eu não sei do que ta falando! – E realmente não sabia. Draco ficou confuso.

– O que você acha que eu sou? Eu trabalho com criaturas mágicas Malfoy. Acha que não reconheceria um vampiro? Seus olhos, seu toque gelado, sua palidez agora pior do que na época de Hogwarts. Não sou idiota Malfoy! – Ela disse como se fosse obvio. _Como eu não tinha pensado nisso?! Por isso ela andava fugindo de tudo e de todos como o diabo foge da cruz. Mas então, como ela podia estar aqui? Sentada ao meu lado, cheia de coragem, me perguntando isso?! Ela não deveria ter medo? Sair correndo, trocar de cidade e nunca mais voltar?!_ – E então, não vai me responder?

– Desde quando você sabe? – disse ele.

– Alguns dias depois do nosso "encontro" na livraria. Eu sei que você tem me seguido! – Como? Eu tinha certeza que tinha sido cuidadoso! E como se lesse meus pensamentos ela respondeu. – Estive numa guerra Malfoy. Aprendi a ficar pendente de tudo o que acontece ao meu redor.

– Foi durante a guerra! Na ultima batalha, em Hogwarts, Voldemort tinha feito aliança com alguns vampiros, ele os prometeu o sangue de todos os nascido trouxas capturados. Um deles tentou se engraçar com minha mãe e meu pai, com raiva, tentou cavar uma estaco em seu peito. É claro que não funcionou e ele jurou vingança. – Ele terminou apontando a si mesmo. Hermione o olhava com compaixão.

– Doeu? Quero dizer... A transformação, a mordida? – Draco tentou se lembrar daquele fatidic0o dia, mas pouca coisa lhe veio a mente, porem a Dor estava definitivamente lá. Draco lembrou que sentiu dor por três dias seguidos.

– Sim! – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

– Porque tem me seguido? O que quer comigo?- _Essa era minha chance! O que eu queria com ela?_

– No começo? Beber seu sangue! – Pude ver quando ela estremeceu. – Agora mesmo, sentindo seu cheiro, é muito difícil me conter. – Ela arregalou os olhos.

– E agora? Como se sente agora?

– Agora? Agora não é mais só o seu sangue que me fascina, é você toda! Desde seus pés pequenos, que mesmo em casa, estão sempre escondidos por um par de meias, ao seu cabelo completamente emaranhado, mas extremamente sedoso. – Hermione ouvia tudo envergonhada, ruborizando-se mais com cada palavra e isso quase fez Draco perder o controle. Ele logo tocou sua bochecha, sentindo sua pele quente. Ele precisava toca-la, senti-la, prova-la. Simplesmente precisava de algo. Ela fechou os olhos se inclinado para seu toque.

– Suas mãos... São tão frias! – Ela disse ainda de olhos fechados. Draco riu baixo.

– Talvez porque estou morto! – Ele disse sorrindo, fazendo-a rir. Ela o olhava agora, com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Draco não sabia ao certo o que significava, mas descobriria.

Hermione se inclinou na cadeira se aproximando de Draco. Ela manteve seu rosto tão perto que quase se tocavam, e parou com os olhos fechados como se esperasse por algo.  
Draco logo se deu conta do que ela queria e fechou a distancia entre eles a segurando pela nuca e juntando seus lábios. O beijo começou lento, apenas com um tocar de lábios, mas quando suas línguas se encontraram o beijo logo ficou mais urgente. Levando Draco ao descontrole e Hermione a perda de fôlego. Draco sabia que tinha que parar, pois Hermione sim precisava de oxigênio, mas era difícil. Draco deixou os lábios de Hermione e desceu por seu pescoço deixando beijos molhados na pele sensível o que fez Hermione gemer alto e foi ai quando eles se deram conta de onde estavam. Eles se afastaram aos poucos se olhando nos olhos. Draco pode ver o desconcerto de Hermione, como se só agora percebesse que ainda estavam no bar.

– Ugh!... É melhor nós irmos – _Ah? Eu ouvi direito?_

– '_Nós_'?

– Como se você não fosse me seguir! – Ela disse mais uma vez como se fosse obvio.

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente levantou e esticou a mão para ajudá-la a levantar também. Os dois saíram do bar de mãos dadas.  
Aquela noite Draco não caçou. Ele se sentia estranhamente saciado. Como em muito tempo não se sentia.

– Que sabor tem o sangue? São todos iguais, ou tem um sabor pra loiras, outro pra morenas... E aí? – Draco riu bem alto, assustando as outras pessoas no bar. Lá vem ela de novo o surpreendendo com suas perguntas.

– Acho que a verdadeira diferença está entre o sangue animal e o humano. Beber sangue humano nos deixa mais forte e saciado rapidamente ao contrario do sangue animal.

Eles estavam no bar mais uma vez. Era a quarta vez que eles se encontravam ali. Sempre as sextas e quando o assunto morria os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas ate a casa de Hermione. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto do beijo em nenhum momento, tinha um acordo silencioso sobre isso. Porem isso não os impedia de pensar no ocorrido.  
Draco sempre caçava antes de encontrá-la. Ficar todo esse tempo perto de Hermione era um desafio ao seu auto controle, mas ele estava resistindo, sua vontade de a ter por perto era bem maior que sua sede.

– Alguém pode viver apenas de sangue animal – Ela perguntou enquanto caminhavam em direção a sua casa.

– Sim. Existem alguns vampiros que preferem esse tipo de sangue.

– E você... Qual _você_ prefere? – Draco levou um tempo pra responder. Ele sabia que sua resposta contaria pra um possível relacionamento entre eles. Draco já tinha percebido a repulsa dela pela _ideia_ de beber o sangue alguém.

– Eu não tinha uma preferência ate alguns meses atrás. Ficar perto de você é bem difícil, seu cheiro é simplesmente divino e me incita a cometer uma loucura. Por isso eu tenho que estar b_em alimentado_ toda vez que a gente se vê. E o sangue humano me deixa _cheio_ mais rápido que o sangue animal. – Hermione pareceu pensar na sua resposta. Draco esperava que ela aceitasse somente isso. Não podia explicar a sensação e diferença do que sentia de um sangue pra outro. Não pra ela.

Hermione não fez outra pergunta. Os dois caminhar5am em silencio até chegar a sua porta.

– Ugh... quer entrar? – Ela não o olhava, parecia envergonhada.

– Claro.

Eles conversaram durante horas, Draco respondeu tudo o que Hermione queria saber sobre vampiros. Ela e sua mania de querer saber tudo. Ele que ele achava que já tinha dito tudo, Hermione surgia com uma pergunta completamente inusitado. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá, Hermione estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Draco, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

– Já teve outras?

– Ah?

– Ugh... Você disse que meu sangue cheira mais forte pra você – Ela se ajeitou pra ficar de frente pra ele – Isso já tinha acontecido antes?

– Não você foi a primeira e acho que será a única. Só o que eu sei é que já não quero mais o seu sangue. Bem eu quero, mas é diferente. Agora eu quero TODA VOCÊ! Eu _acho_ que te amo Hermione. Eu nunca senti isso...

Ela não o deixou terminar, simplesmente pulou sobre ele e o beijou. Draco respondeu quase que imediatamente e a puxou pra si. Hermione estava com as mãos em seu cabelo, enroscando-se nele e Draco tinha uma mão nos cabelos cacheados de Hermione angulando sua cabeça para aprofundar o beijo e a outra mão descendia pelas suas costas até sua bunda a apertando.

Hermione rapidamente começou a desabotoar a camisa de Draco, este por sua vez deixava beijos molhados em seu pescoço, se embriagando com seu cheiro e seu sabor, eles separaram seus corpos para que Hermione pudesse tirar a camisa de Draco e ele aproveitou pra puxar a sua sobre sua cabeça. Os dois logo voltaram a se beijar e se tocar. Hermione tinha as mãos inquietas ora puxando os cabelos de Draco, ora arranhando suas costas ou alisando seu peito.

Draco estava alucinado, não podia acreditar no que acontecia, sempre a imaginava envergonhada nesses momentos, mas até agora ela tinha tomado todas as iniciativas e as coisas não podiam ficar assim. E com este pensamento em mente Draco desabotoou o sutiã de Hermione e começou a massagear seus seios, levando o mamilo o esquerdo a boca e sugando-o. Nesse momento Hermione jogou a cabeça pra trás se arqueando pra ele e gemendo alto. Draco a empurrou levemente, fazendo-a deitar-se no sofá e se colocando sobre ela. Hermione gemia e puxava os cabelo de Draco enquanto ele beijava, sugava, mordia e acariciava seus seios. Hermione estava enlouquecendo, ela mudou as posições se colocando por cima de Draco e beijando seu peito descendo até sua calça, ela desabotoou e tirou sua calça o deixando só em cueca. Draco a pegou no colo e sem que ela percebesse Draco já a estava jogando na cama. Ele tinha sido tão rápido que ela mal tinha piscado os olhos e já estava no quarto. Draco tirou sua calça junto com sua roupa interior e começou a beijar suas coxas. Enquanto tirava sua própria cueca. Os dois estavam ansiosos pelo que estava por vir.  
Hermione o puxou pra cima pelos cabelos para lhe beijar novamente e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade pra entrar entre suas pernas. Enquanto eles se beijavam Hermione pode perceber a pressão na entrada de sua vagina e Gemeu no beijo.  
Draco estava no céu Hermione estava tão molhada e quente. Ela o apertava e ele mal conseguia se conter para não meter nela até que seu pênis saísse pela sua boca. Draco começou a investir lentamente contra Hermione beijando seus lábios e bebendo seus gemidos.

– Toma-me Draco! – Levou algum tempo para que ele entendesse do que ela estava falando.

– Você tem certeza? Sabe o que isso significa? – se eu tomasse seu sangue agora, justo nesse momento enquanto estavam conectados, ela ficaria ligada a ele _pra sempre._ Seria só questão de tempo pra que ele a transformasse! Ela não podia estar falando sério. Simplesmente não podia!

– Eu tenho Draco. Eu me apaixonei por você também. E se pra te ter comigo, eu preciso me transformar em vampira, então que assim seja. – Draco a olhava nos olhos, buscando algum tipo de dúvidas, uma resistência interna, mas não encontrou nada. Ele não podia negar que a queria ao seu lado pra sempre. Ele a amava e nunca existiria outra pra tomar seu lugar. E isso foi decisivo para seu seguinte ato.

Draco inclinou a cabeça sobre ela, em direção ao seu pescoço, lentamente. Beijou sua jugular com delicadeza fazendo Hermione gemer. Draco deu uma última arremetida contra seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que cravava seus dentes em Hermione. Ele esperava que ela gritasse de dor, Mas o que aconteceu foi bem diferente. Hermione arqueou as costas até levanta-la completamente da cama e deu um grito alto de prazer indicando que tinha chegado ao ápice. O aperto de Hermione, seus gemidos e o sabor adocicado de seu sangue foram suficientes para fazer Draco gozar dentro dela. Os dois caíram sobre a cama. Draco selava as feridas deixadas por suas presas, no pescoço de Hermione enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

A partir daquele momento os dois sabiam que não importava se a transformação de Hermione seria em um dia ou um ano, o importante era que os dois estariam juntos. E nada poderia separá-los.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Uau! Nem acredito que postei isso. Essa é minha primeira e por algum tempo única fanfic (one-shot) não tá perfeita eu sei, mas foi de coração!  
Espero que gostem!  
Beeijos.

_Passem pra ver minhas duas traduções autorizadas de Turncoat e The Dragon's Bride._


End file.
